Herakles
by yoonjimint
Summary: Jungkook, seorang perantau yang pergi meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk mencari seseorang di negeri sebrang sana. Takdir mempertemukan Jungkook dengan seseorang bernama V, yang diyakini sebagai reinkarnasi dari Herakles, putra dari Dewi Hera.


**Herakles**

 **.**

Sinar mentari terasa begitu terik, rasa lelah dan letih menyerang tubuhku, dan jiwaku tentunya. Merantau di negeri orang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan tentu saja sangat tidak menyenangkan ketika kau harus beradaptasi di tempat baru seperti ini. Jauh dari kampung halaman dan keluargaku, itu semua membuatku merasa muak. Namun, aku tidak bisa menyesal karena ini adalah pilihan yang kubuat sendiri.

Aku membaringkan tubuh di atas jerami-jerami yang berada di bawah gubuk tempatku tidur. Aku tidak punya rumah dan aku mendapat gubuk ini dari seorang paman pedagang apel yang berbelas kasihan kepadaku. Walaupun hanya gubuk kecil, aku sangat senang. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus tidur di pinggir jalan atau di kolong jembatan. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, berkhayal tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan mungkin akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahku.

Tuk.

Sebuah benda yang cukup keras menghantam keningku. Yah, untung hanya benda kecil dan tidak begitu keras. Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku dan menoleh ke arah benda itu. Apel. Sebuah apel telah mendarat dengan mulus di jidatku. Sebenarnya aku hendak bertanya-tanya darimanakah apel itu jatuh?

"Apakah sakit?"

Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir. Aku bangun untuk melihat siapakah pemilik suara tersebut. Dan yang kudapati adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ dan iris biru sedang menatapku dari sebrang jalan. Ia memakai sebuah _tunic_ * putih berbahan sutra dengan garis emas di pinggirannya. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan saja aku sudah tau bahwa ia seorang keturunan bangsawan.

"Maaf, aku hanya mengecek. Kukira kau sudah mati."

Kesal tentu mendengar ucapan kurang ajar yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ingin rasanya aku meneriakinya dengan umpatan-umpatan halus. Namun aku tak bisa, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan seorang darah biru sepertinya. Dengan keadaan miskin, aku tidak dapat berbuat seenak jidat jika menginginkan hidup nyaman di kota ini.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Tepat di hadapanku, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kembali apelnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Pemuda itu mulai menggigit apel merah di tangannya. "Kurasa ini takdir," ia berujar sembari terus mengunyah apel di dalam mulutnya. Aku heran, adakah seorang bangsawan yang bersikap seperti berandalan yang tak punya etika sepertinya? Melemparkan benda keras—apel ke kepala orang dengan seenaknya, mengunyah sambil beridiri, kurasa itu bukanlah sikap dari bangsawan yang harusnya beretika dan terpelajar.

"Jadi, namamu?"

Aku masih ragu untuk menjawabnya, tetapi berbohong bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku turun dari tumpukan jerami tempatku tidur dan berdiri menghadapnya, "namaku Jungkook. Jadi, ada masalah apa tuan? Apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" ucapku dengan sedikit nada sarkas di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan sinisku. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa saat ada kunyahan apel di dalam mulutnya? Aku berharap apel yang dimakannya beracun, persis seperti cerita _Snow White_ namun bedanya tidak akan ada pangeran berkuda yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Jadi, Tuan Jungkook, aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tadi. Aku tau aku memang kurang ajar dengan melempar apel ke arahmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau masih hidup atau tidak." Kuhargai rasa khawatirnya, tapi ini terlalu kurang ajar. Mana ada bangsawan brengsek yang berbicara seenaknya sepertinya. Mungkin dia hanya bangsawan gadungan yang berkeliaran di kota agar mendapat kehormatan dari para warga dan berakhir dengan dia yang merampas harta para warga.

"Sekali lagi maaf aku telah memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk." Ia meraup gigitan apel terakhirnya lalu membuang sisany. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!" pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dan memberikan cengiran lebarnya ke arahku, kemudian ia berbalik untuk segera pergi.

Ya, dia pergi tanpa memberi tahukan namanya. Bukan, bukan maksud aku ingin mengetahui namanya. Hanya saja setelah dia mengetahui namaku dia langsung pergi begitu saja, bukankah itu tidak sopan?

Hari mulai beranjak senja. Itu hanyalah pembicaraan yang basi, namun terasa begitu cepat. Sinar mentari yang begitu terik kini telah berganti menjadi berwarna oranye dan terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulitku. Tidak ada kegiatan saat hari beranjak senja. Kurasa, setelah ini aku hanya akan tidur.

"Jungkook?" suara seorang pria paruh baya memanggilku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, ya pemilik suara itu adalah Paman Castor, orang yang telah membantuku. "Aku membawakan selimut dan lilin, disini sangat dingin dan gelap saat malam tiba." Ia meletakkan lilin yang telah menyala ke sebuah meja kecil.

"Paman, kubilang tidak usah terlalu khawatir, kan? Aku terlalu merepotkanmu." Aku mengambil selimut dari tangannya dan beliau hanya menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, beliau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada ayahku.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, Jungkook. Anggaplah ini hadiah kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih untukmu." Bahkan ini terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai hadiah kecil. Paman Castor benar-benar merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri, itulah kenapa aku sangat menghormatinya. "Jadi, kau belum ingin tidur di rumah?" lanjutnya bertanya, selalu saja begitu saat malam hampir tiba.

"Tidak, Paman. Aku tidak yakin apakah Arete mau menerimaku. Aku ini orang asing, Paman tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Selimut ini sudah cukup untuk mengahangatkanku malam ini," Tidak, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tidur di dalam rumah. Namun, aku tidak bisa terus membebaninya seperti ini. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti juga akan pergi dari sini. "dan juga, terima kasih selimutnya, Paman. Semua yang telah Paman berikan juga, terima kasih. Maaf aku belum bisa membalasnya." Lanjutku berujar.

Paman Castor menepuk pundakku pelan, beliau memberi senyum hangatnya lagi kepadaku. "Hiduplah dengan sehat dan teruslah berbahagia, itu caramu membalasnya." Lagi, kehangatan ini terasa begitu nyaman sekaligus menyakitkan di saat yang sama. Kerinduan pada sosok ayah, kehangatan ini mungkin sudah tidak bisa kurasakan lagi. Tidak sebelum aku bertemu dengan Paman Castor, orang yang memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan itu kembali. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah aku tahan selama ini. Tetapi, masih terngiang di kepalaku tentang perkataan ayahku bahwa 'Seorang pria sejati tidak boleh menangis'.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook. Keluarkan saja jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Paman Castor berbalik dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Ia memberikan senyumannya sekilas saat ia berbalik untuk pergi. Dan setetes air keluar dari mataku, aku sudah tak kuasa lagi menahannya. Aku terisak dalam diam di malam yang dingin ini dan aku merasa telah gagal untuk menjadi 'seorang pria sejati' seperti yang ayahku katakan.

 **.**

Tak.

Aku bergerak tak nyaman karena merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang disini. Aku membuka kelopak mataku pelan. Sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam bola mataku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Terdengar suara berisik seperti sebuah meja yang sedikit terdorong. Saat aku sepenuhnya sadar, aku sedikit terperanjat menyadari ada seorang perempuan dengan sebuah nampan yang berisikan sepiring roti dan segelas air disana. "Arete?"

"A-anu…sarapan," ia terlihat sedikit panik dan kikuk saat mengetahui aku telah terbangun dari tidurku. "A-ayah menyuruhku membawakan sarapan untukmu." Perempuan berambut _brunette_ itu terlihat begitu gugup hanya untuk membawakan sepiring sarapan untukku.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Suasana canggung ini sangatlah tidak nyaman dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin berkata terima kasih padanya, namun terlalu canggung untuk mengatakannya. Aku ini memang tidak pernah akur dengan Arete sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Yasudah, a-aku pergi," ia berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan gubuk ini dengan membawa nampan kosongnya. Ingin sekali aku menahannya. Punggung gadis itu telah lenyap dari hadapanku , aku segera turun dari tumpukan jerami dan keluar dari gubuk.

"Arete!" ia berbalik mendengar panggilanku. Kali ini aku harus mengatakannya, setidaknya sebuah ucapan itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, "terima kasih!" aku sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dari tempatku berdiri sudah cukup jauh.

Arete berbalik setelah mendengar ucapanku. Ia seolah terlihat tak peduli. Namun, aku melihatnya, walau hanya sekilas. Ia tersenyum.

 **.**

Pendek? Iya memang xD

Sebenarnya ini first time aku publish ff dan gk tau harus gimana x'D

Maafkan karyaku yang masih gaje dan banyak kekurangan ini :' tapi aku berharap ada yang mau review untuk sekedar kasih kritik dan saran…

Jadi,

next/delete?

 **Thank you~**

 **Review juseyo xD**


End file.
